sunvulcanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 49: The Queen's Last Apparition Art
is the forty-ninth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the fifth episode of the six-episode endgame, notable for the final stand of Queen Hedrian, culminating a story for her that lasted for two seasons; it also features the final fate of Inazuma Ginga Synopsis As the Omnipotent God begins to rust Queen Hedrian's heart in hopes to bring her in line to serve it or face death, the new Black Magma leader decides to perform one last art to prove her superiority to all her allies and enemies... Plot Fuhrer Hell Saturn appears before Queen Hedrian and tells her that the Black Sun God has placed a curse on her mechanical heart and that her days are numbered. A subsequent medical exam shows that her heart rate has decreased because the mechanical heart has begun to rust. Amazon Killer orders than an operation be done to replace her heart, but Queen Hedrian accuses Amazon Killer of trying to kill her to she can rule beside Inazuma Ginga. Queen Hedrian, in an attempt to show how powerful her magic is, casts a spell on Misa and transports her to Black Magma's headquarters. She announces her plan to sacrifice Misa to the Black Sun God to appease him. She transmits this message to Chief Arashiyama, but before Queen Hedrian can kill Misa, Fuhrer Hell Saturn appears before Queen Hedrian and announces that her heart is stopping, and indeed, she passes on despite Black Magma's best attempts to save her. Meanwhile, Sun Vulcan desperately searched for a plan to save Misa. They determine they cannot attack the North Pole directly because they would be hit by a blizzard, so they instead try to find a hidden transmitter in Japan that Black Magma used to connect to the North Pole. After Queen Hedrian's death, Amazon Killer announces her intention to perform the ritual of sacrificing Misa to the Black Sun God herself, but Inazuma Ginga intervenes and insists that he can trade the girl to get control of Jaguar Vulcan. Amazon Killer and the Zero Girls refuse, believing that Inazuma Ginga wanted control of the Jaguar Vulcan simply to take over the galaxy. Inazuma Ginga then attempts to take Misa by force but is stopped when he is shot by an electrical wave from the wall. The wave reveals itself to be the Omnipotent Black Sun God of the Machine Empire. Fuhrer Hell Saturn reappears and reveals that the God had ordered that Inazuma Ginga be turned into the Lightning Monger. He picks up Inazuma Ginga and throws him into Bio-Machine maker. As promised, the machine turns him into a monger and the Black Sun God orders the new monger and Amazon Killer to attack Sun Vulcan. In the ensuring battle between Lightning Monger and Sun Vulcan, Lightning Monger proves to be a much easier opponent compared to his predecessor Inazuma Ginga. They easily defeat him using the New Vulcan Ball and Sun Vulcan Robo. Amazon Killer returns to Black Magma's base and finds that Jaguar Vulcan is in its airspace trying to find their headquarters. She orders the Zero Girls to attack but they ignore her order. Just then, Fuhrer Hell Saturn appears again and tells Amazon Killer that Amazon Killer is not the Queen of the Machine Empire and that the Machine Empire is being ruled by the Omnipotent God. Enraged, Amazon Killer tries to kill Fuhrer Hell Saturn, but he disappears. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : Notes to be added DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara